


Reunion

by aiikii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, POV First Person, Phoenix Drop, im so bad at tags on here im sorry, mcd s2, this is my most canon abiding fic yet purely bc i used canon dialogue dsfjhgfdsgjhgjhdfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiikii/pseuds/aiikii
Summary: Vylad/Laurance MCD S2 Reunion. Vylad's POV.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sometimes u just gotta write a shitty vylance fic at 1 am about their reunion in s2!! this is set in ep 38 of mcd s2, from vylad’s pov about the whole conversation thing he had w/ laurance. the dialogue is all from the ep, but the rest is all me babey! im gonna go pass out now dsfjghhfjgds
> 
> ALSO BLAST FROM THE FUTURE A/N: THIS WORK IS LIKE MONTHS OLD AND I FORGOT TO POST IT HERE DSGFHJHGJSFDHJG. Its older than both From The Ashes and my Family Ties fic im just. bad. gjfhsdgjhSFGDHJ

“…Vylad.”

The first thing that strikes him is how different he looks. Its definitely Laurance, he’d recognize that face anywhere. But his eyes- they’re blue now, and his hair is short, a dusty brown color. He has cat ears and a tail too, he looks like a Meif'wa. (It suits him. Of course it does.) The second thing he notices is that he still sounds the same. It must have been centuries since the last time he heard Laurance speak, but his voice sounds just how he remembered it.

“…It’s been a long time,” Vylad responds.

Was it centuries? It’s hard to believe he had been imprisoned for so long. A century sounds like such a long time, sounds much larger than the actual time it takes to live through one. But Aphmau had at least filled him in on that much, it had been fifteen years since the day she disappeared, sixteen since the day he had broken the portal. Time in the nether doesn’t flow the same way it does in the Overworld. Sixteen years meant well over one hundred in the nether, but his stomach twisted at the thought, and he made himself stop thinking about it before he broke down for the second time today.

“…Yeah.”

“…”

“… I thought you would still be a prisoner, but from what I hear, things in the Nether have changed.”

Not that he’d ever stopped by to check. The bitter thought passes though his mind. He tries to ignore it, after all, who would ever willingly go back to literal hell-on-Earth? He couldn’t blame Laurance for leaving him behind, no matter how much his intrusive thoughts tried, no matter how much he probably should. Besides, Aphmau said there was a story behind it (of course there was). He promised himself that he’d hold off on judgement until he knew the full story.

“…Indeed they have.”

There’s a pause. Laurance stands straighter.

“Vylad, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you… I know you went through a lot-”

Oh gods. Did he rehearse this? It sounded rehearsed, sounded like something he went over in his head thousands of times. He couldn’t listen to this. He couldn’t accept it. Why did Laurance feel guilty about failing to fulfill an impossible promise? Why would someone spend time writing an apology to a dead man? A dead man he hardly knew? Would never know?

“-I know I told you I was going to help you and… I’m sorry I was not able to fulfill that promise.” Laurance finished.

“… I didn’t know anything about you anyway. Aside from the fact that you were the only one who came to speak with me.”

It was true, although he didn’t really know why he was saying it. He never really got to know Laurance, and Laurance could say the same about him. And really, Laurance would never truly know him. If Vylad did what was best, did what he always did, kept his emotions in check, then Laurance would never really know anything, never know just how Vylad felt about him. Some part of him was relieved by this realization. And some part of him was not.

“It’s just… you saved the Overworld from Gene’s plan with your actions and I commend you for-”

No. After all this time, after all these years, his first greeting would not be an apology, would not be some “commendation,” as Laurance put it. He had waited too long just for empty words, for rehearsed speeches. He had told Aphmau that he was coming back with her to help, but dammit, he came back to see him too. After all these years, he needed to see him too. But not like this.

“I don’t need a thanks. There are other issues at hand.” He would talk to him later. This was not the right place, not the right time (he wondered if it ever would be the right time). “Aphmau, I’ll wait for you here. Go do what needs to be done.”

Maybe it was harsh. Maybe it wasn’t quite what he wanted to say. But anything was better than that stiff apology, than that look of cold respect in Laurance’s eyes. They would talk later, he’d make sure of it. Somewhere without Aphmau, somewhere where speeches and rehearsed lines weren’t necessary. They could catch up without the awkward formalities, Vylad could learn what’s happened in the time he’s been gone. Maybe Vylad could be more than just a dead man to him.

So much had changed. And so much was eerily the same. But after all these years, at least one thing was still certain. Vylad was still in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> finally got an ao3. dont really know how this stuff works but yeehaw. this fic was originally posted on my tumblr account @vylad-stan. come say hi?
> 
> https://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/post/173218746729/reunion-an-sometimes-u-just-gotta-write-a-shitty
> 
> oh ALSO i have an instagram now, u can come find me @aiki.art too. yeehaw!


End file.
